Posisiku, dihatimu
by hanifah.nisa
Summary: inuyasha menginggalkan kagome yang sedang sakit sendirian hanya untuk menemui kikyou, dan tanpa disadari kagome mengikutinya dari belakang.
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic pertama saya dengan pairing Inuyasha-Kagome! Jika ada ada kesamaan tokoh, karakter, tempat dan jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan *loh kok ngaco* Tulisan miring artinya kata kata dalam hati.

**Warning: gaje, typo de el el..**

**Disclaimer:**

Inuyasha, punya Takahashi Rumiko-sensei.

Cerita ini punya saya hehe..

Happy reading

**RnR**

**Don't like, don't read**

.

**Posisiku, dihatimu**

Chapter 1

.

Semua terlelap dalam tidur, malampun hening. Hanya ada suara jangkrik dan desiran angin yang menyentuh dedaunan. Tanpa disadari yang lainnya, kagome tampak menahan sakit, entah itu sakit fisik maupun hatinya.

"i.. inuyasha.." suara lembut nan lirih itu terdengar ditelinga sang hanyou, inuyasha terbangun dari tidurnya dan memandangi kagome. Terlihat peluh membasahi wajah kagome. Kagome demam.

"Hah ! kagome, badanmu panas sekali." Inuyasha panik dan membangunkan yang lainnya.

"ada apa? Kau ini mengganggu saja." Tanya Miroku sambil mengucek ngucek maranya.

"Ka.. kagome badannya panas sekali. Bagaimana ini?"teriak inuyasha.

Serentak Sango, Shippo, kaede, miroku bahkan kirara mendekati tubuh kagome yang dipenuhi peluh dan keringat dingin. Shippo dengan sigapnya mencari alat pengompres didalam tas kagome dan menyerahkannya pada nenek kaede.

"i.. inu.. yasha.." panggil kagome namun tak membuka matanya. Inuyasha mendekati tubuh kagome yang terbaring lemah dan memegang tangan kagome dengan halus.

"aku disini, kagome. Aku ada disampingmu."

Kagome kembali tertidur. Semuanya tidak ada yang terlelap lagi setelah inuyasha membangunkannya. Semua sekarang khawatir pada gadis yang terbaring lemah dihadapan mereka. Pagipun tiba, nenek kaede dan sango berpamitan untuk mencari tanaman obat dikebun jinenji. Miroku berencana akan mengajarkan shippo.

"miroku, besok saja kita berlatihnya. Aku ingin menjaga kagome." Shippo memelas pada miroku

"biar aku saja yang menjaga kagome, kau berlatih saja dengan miroku." Inuyasha berkata

"Hmm baiklah. Tapi jika ada apa apa dengan kagome, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu, inuyasha." Shippo berkata dengan tatapan sinis.

"aku juga akan sangat kecewa jika kau tidak bisa menjaganya, inuyasha." Miroku angkat bicara.

Miroku dan shippo berangkat menuju hutan untuk berlatih. Mereka mempercayakan penjagaan kagome pada inuyasha. Namun, tak beberapa lama inuyasha merasakan bahwa kikyou ada didekatnya, bau tanah kuburannyapun tercium. Sejenak pikirannya bergelut. Meninggalkan kagome untuk menemui kikyou, cinta pertamanya atau tetap menjaga kagome yang sedang sakit dan tidak berdaya. '_Mungkin kagome tidak akan tau kalau aku pergi menemui kikyou sebentar_' pikir inuyasha. Inuyasha pergi menuju tempat kikyou, tanpa ia sadari kagome telah sadar dan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

'_mau kemana inuyasha? Mangapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian disini_?' hati kagome bertanya ketika melihat punggung inuyasha menjauhi rumah nenek kaede. Dengan tertatih tatih kagome beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengikuti inuyasha. Hati kagome sungguh sakit ketika ia mengetahui inuyasha menginggalkannya dalam keadaan tak berdaya hanya untuk menemui kikyou.

"Kikyou..."

"inuyasha, kau kesini?"

"ya.."

"bukannya kau sedang menjaga kagome ya."

"sudahlah, kikyou. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sekarang." Inuyasha mendekati kikyou dan memeluk kikyou.

Sakit yang dirasakan kagome kini telah bertambah. Bukan hanya sakit fisik, namun batinnyapun kini ikut sakit.

'_inuyasha, tega sekali kau padaku. Tak adakah sedikit hatimu yang memikirkan aku.' _Cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tak ingin merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dari ini, kagome pergi menjauhin Inuyasha dan kikyou.

'_ada apa denganku ini? Seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengharapkan lebih pada inuyasha. Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa ia mencintai kikyou sejak dulu. Dan aku ! aku hanya reinkarnasi dari miko yang dicintai inuyasha. Dengan kata lain aku hanya pelarian saja.' _

Sakit, begitu sakit hati kagome ketika ia menyadari bahwa secara tidak langsung inuyasha telah menomor duakan dirinya. '_sebaiknya aku pergi dari jaman ini. Tempatku bukanlah disini. Aku tak mau ngeganggu hubungan orang lain. Sayonara, inuyasha. Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya.'_

Dengan sekuat tenaga, kagome berlari menuju sumur pemakan tulang yang berada ditengah hutan. Hanya itu jalan satu satu penghubung jamannya dan jaman inuyasha.

Tinggal beberapa meter untuk sampai disumur tersebut, namun kagome sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari ataupun berjalan. Sejenak dia terduduk dibawah pohon yang rindang dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Sesak nafas, itu yang dirasakan kagome. Perhatiannya, pengertiannya kini sia-sialah semua. Kagome melanjutkan perjalannya menuju sumur itu.

'_aku akan pulang kejamanku, inuyasha. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini. Aku tidak mau jadi penghambat hubunganmu dengan kikyou. Sayonara inuyasha.' _Kagome menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedalam sumur, dengan sekejab tubuhnya menghilang dibalik sumur tersebut.

**Dibagian hutan yang lainnya**

Miroku dan shippo sudah selesai berlatih, mereka sengaja menyelesaikan latihan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Karena kekhawatiran mereka pada kagome yang sedang sakit.

"hey miroku, bagaimana jika kita mencari buah buahan dulu untuk kagome?"

"hmm.. baiklah."

"kalau begitu aku mencari sebelah sana, dan kau kesebelah sana ya." Shippo menunjukan telunjuknya, miroku hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda meng'iyakan.

Shippo berjalan mencari buah buahan disekitar hutan. Tanpa sadar dia mendekati tempat dinama inuyasha dan kikyou berada.

"mengapa tidak ada buah yang matang? Aaah sepertinya sedang tidak saatnya yah."

Tiba tiba shippo mrndengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ya, itu suara inuyasha sedang mengobrol seseorang.

"suara inuyasha ! sedang apa dia disini? Mungkin dia sedang mencari makanan atau kayu bakar."

Shippo mendekati asal suara itu, namun sebelum shippo sampai ditempat inuysha, shippo mendengar satu suara lagi. Suara perempuan ! kini shippo sibuk dengan dugaan dugaanya pada inuyasha.

'_suara siapa ini yang bersama inuyasha? Suara wanita, apa mungkin itu kagome? Ah sebaiknya aku melihatnya.'_ Shippo mendekati tempat inuyasha, semakin dekat, dekat dan semakin dekat *terus aja dekat ya, kapan sampenya* setelah shippo dapat melihat inuyasha dan lawan bicara inuyasha, dia begitu tercengang. Bagaimana tidak kaget, semula yang menduga itu kagome ternyata bukan, itu adalah kikyou.

"inuyasha.."

"shi... shippo.. sedang apa kau disini?"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, inuyasha. Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada dirumah nenek kaede untuk menjaga kagome."

Buntu, pikiran inuyasha buntu sesaat ketika shippo berkata demikian. Dia baru teringat pada kagome yang sedang terbaring lemah dan sendirian.

"kenapa kau diam, inuyasha? Kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku? Dasar bodoh !" shippo tampak sedikit kesal karena inuyasha meninggalkan kagome sendirian dan sedang sakit hanya untuk menemui kikyou.

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kagome kenapa kenapa. Ingat itu inuyasha." Sambung shippo.

**To Be Countinue..**


	2. Chapter 2

Ini fic pertama saya dengan pairing Inuyasha-Kagome! Jika ada ada kesamaan tokoh, karakter, tempat dan jalan cerita mohon dimaafkan *loh kok ngaco* Tulisan miring artinya kata kata dalam hati.

**Warning: gaje, typo de el el..**

**Disclaimer:**

Inuyasha, punya Takahashi Rumiko-sensei.

Cerita ini punya saya hehe..

Happy reading

**RnR**

**Don't like, don't read**

.

"kenapa kau diam, inuyasha? Kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku? Dasar bodoh !" shippo tampak sedikit kesal karena inuyasha meninggalkan kagome sendirian dan sedang sakit hanya untuk menemui kikyou.

"aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kagome kenapa kenapa. Ingat itu inuyasha." Sambung shippo.

.

**Posisiku, dihatimu**

Chapter 2

.

Shippo segera berlari menuju rumah nenek kaede, dan 'BUUUKK' tak disangka dia menabrak kaki Miroku yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya.

"Aduh sakitnya.."

"Hey Shippo, kau kenapa berlari terburu buru seperti itu?" tanya Miroku keheranan

Dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal shippo mencoba untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia terburu buru seperti itu.

"Miroku, aku bertemu dengan Inuyasha tadi. Dan dia bersama kikyou. Aku merasakan hal buruk terjadi pada kagome. Ayo cepat kerumah nenek kaede."

Miroku yang mendengarkan penjelasan siuluman rubah itu, tercengang kaget. Dan dengan sigapnya miroku berlari menuju rumah nenek kaede dan meninggal shippo yang masih terduduk karena tabrakan yang tidak sengaja tadi.

"hey miroku, tunggu aku!"

***sesampainya dirumah nenek kaede***

Shippo segera membuka tirai pintu dan berharap kagome masih berada difuton tempat dimana dia melihatnya tadi pagi. 'SREEEEEEKS' tiraipun dibuka shippo.

"miroku..."

"nona kagome tak ada disini, kemana dia?"

"miroku, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika sesuatu hal terjadi pada kagome? Bodoh! Inuyasha bodoh! Mengapa dia meninggalkan kagome sendirian." Isak tangis pun terpecah dari shippo. Tak diduga nenek kaede dan sango berada dibelakang mereka.

"shippo-chan, hoshi-sama! Ada apa ini? Kenapa shippo menangis?"

Ditengah isakan tangis shippo berusaha mengeluarkan penjelasannya mengapa ia menangis.

"kagome.. kagome tidak ada dirumah.." kini isak tangis shippo semakin keras.

"Apa?! Kagome tidak ada? Bagaimana bisa? Kalian tidak menjaganya?"

"aku dan miroku sedang berlatih sebentar dihutan, dan inuyasha menawarkan dirinya untuk menjaga kagome. Namun aku bertemu dengannya tadi dihutan bersama kikyou."

"apa? Bersama kakak?" kini nenek kaede angkat bicara.

Orang yang sedang dibicarakanpun datang. Ya, inuyasha datang dengan wajah datar tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Namun, semuanya kaget katika mereka melihat seserorang yang berada dibelakang inuyasha.

"Kikyou-neechan.." suara parau dari nenek kaede memecah keterkejutan

"heh, inuyasha. Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kagome tidak ada dirumah."

"a.. apa? Kagome tidak ada?"

"ya! Kagome tidak ada. Bodoh sekali kau meninggalkan kagome yang sedang sakit sendirian hanya untuk menemui dia." Tunjuk shippo pada kikyou.

"tak apa jika kagome tak ada disini. Setidaknya beban kalian untuk melindunginya berkurang bukan?" wajah cantik, pucat dan terkesan datar itu melontarkan kata kata dengan demikian.

"Ki.. kikyou.." inuyasha menoleh pada seseorang yang berkata demikian. mungkin dalam hati inuyasha tidak menyetujui apa yang dikatakan kikyou.

"inuyasha, apakah kau ingat kata kataku sebelum pergi kehutan?" miroku berkata dengan pandangan yang sangat sinis. Inuyasha tentu mengingatnya, dia bukan orang yang mudah lupa akan sesuatu. Namun inuyasha tak dapat menjawab apapun kali ini. Karena dia merasa memang dirinyalah yang salah, telah meninggalkan kagome sendiri dalam keadaan sakit.

"aku sungguh kecewa padamu inuyasha! Dan aku sungguh bodoh bisa mempercayaimu untuk menjaga nona kagome." Tampaknya miroku memang benar benar serius akan kata katanya tadi.

"sudahlah, kalian tidak usah memikirkan wanita itu. Bukankah dia hanya merepotkan kalian saja? Bukannya dia tidak dapat diandalkan? Dan bahkan dia sangat lemah sehingga dia tidak dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri dan lebih memilih berlindung dibelakang kalian. Benarkan, Inuyasha?" kini kikyou berkata dengan lebih panjang lebar.

"kagome tidak lemah, dan kagome sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Justru aku yang merasa terus menerus merepotkannya. Dan aku TIDAK SETUJU dengan perkataan, Kikyou !" shippo berkata dengan penuh penekanan didalam kata 'Tidak Setuju'.

"onee-chan.. shippo berkata benar. Kagome sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Justru dia banyak membantu didesa ini. Dan seharusnya onee-chan tidak berada disini, tapi beristirahat dengan tenang dinirwana." Kaede berkata dengan hati hati disetiap kata kata yang dikeluarkannya.

"kau tidak suka kakakmu ini ada didekatmu kembali, Kaede?"

"bu.. bukan seperti itu maksudku. Tapi dunia ini sudah bukan tempatmu lagi."

"aku akan berada disini bersama inuyasha. Dan aku akan pergi jika inuyasha ikut bersamaku."

"A.. apa? Itu tidak mungkin, onee-chan?"

"itu akan terjadi, Kaede. Benarkan, Inuyasha?"

"..."

"Inuyasha.."

Hening, inuyasha tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh kikyou. Kini otaknya dipenuhi oleh kemungkinan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada kagome. '_apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kagome? Apa dia pulang kejamannya? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi padanya?' _inuyasha terus berpikir dengan keras. '_maafkan aku, kagome. Maafkan aku. Aku telah meninggalkanmu sendiri.' _Kini penyesalan datang menghampiri inuyasha.

"aku akan mencoba pergi kejamannya, dan melihat apakah dia berada disana atau tidak." Inuyasha melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumur pemakan tulang tempat dimana jaman kagome dan jamannya terhubung.

"Inuyasha.. tunggu? Mengapa kau menyusulnya?" kikyou mencoba untuk mencegah inuyasha pergi.

"aku memang salah, kikyou. Telah meninggalkannya sendirian dalam keadaan sakit. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia baik baik saja. Aku tidak ingin suatu hal buruk terjadi padanya."

"hem.. rupanya dia begitu berarti bagimu, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha berjalan menjauhi teman temannya yang lain dan juga kikyou tanpa menghiraukan perkataan terakhir yang diucapkan oleh kikyou.

.

.

.

**Disumur pemakan tulang**

Inuyasha masuk kedalam sumur, namun setelah berada didasar sumur dia merasa bahwa tanah yang dia injak bukanlah tanah yang berada dijaman kagome. Dan benar saja, dia masih tetap dijaman yang sama. '_ada apa ini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa masuk kejaman kagome?' _inuyasha terus menghentakan kakinya dengan keras, berharap akan terjadi sesuatu.

"Sialan.. kenapa tidak bisa terhubung?!" gerutunya disela sela aktifitasnya

Dicoba beberapa kalipun tak ada hasilnya, sumur itu tak berfungsi sama sekali. Atau mungkin sumur itu telah sengaja ditutup oleh kagome agar inuyasha tidak dapat pergi kejamannya.

Inuyasha kembali kerumah nenek kaede dan mendapati teman temannya sedang terduduk dibawah pohon yang ada didepan rumah miko tua itu. Inuyasha melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai dan terlihat lesu.

"hey inuyasha, dimana kagome? Kau tidak membawanya kembali kesini?" shippo berlari kearah inuyasha.

"..." inuyasha hanya terdiam.

Sango dan Miroku hanya terdiam, mereka yakin ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada kagome yang membuatnya kembali kejamannya.

"jika kau mencari kikyou, dia ada didalam rumah." Sango berkata dengan raut muka yang sangat kesal.

Sango lantas pergi meninggalkan miroku yang tengah duduk dan inuyasha hanya menatap gadis sipemburu siluman itu dengan tatapan pergi menuju sumur pemakan tulang.

'_ada apa gerangan yang terjadi padamu, kagome-chan? Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Kau sudah aku anggap sebagai saudaraku.' _Katanya dalam hati. Tak terasa cairan bening menuruni pipinya yang putih itu. Sango menangis dan merasa kehilangan.

Sango sampai disumur pemakan tulang, dia menatap kebawah sumur itu. Dia hanya terdiam dan bersandar dipinggir sumur tersebut. Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, dia tak mau beranjak dari sumur tersebut dan berharap sosok kagome keluar dari dalam sumur dan menyapa dengan penuh keceriaan dan senyuman yang terukir diwajah manisnya.

Sango menundukan kepalanya dan memendamkan wajahnya pada lutut dan tangannya yang memeluk lututnya. Itu dia lakukan agar tak ada yang melihat bahwa dirinya tengah menagis. Posisi itu sangat menggambarkan perasaan dirinya yang sedang dilanda kesedihan. Dalam isakkan tangisnya, ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya. Dia tak mau menoleh, dia tak mau orang lain melihat dirinya yang sedang menangis.

"kagome akan kembali kesini, sango. Percayalah." Ucap biksu itu.

"...(jeda waktu) aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku. Aku tak mau kehilangan saudara lagi seperti aku kehilangan kohaku."

"kagome begitu baik padaku. Kalaupun kagome adalah reinkarnasi kikyou, namun aku lebih nyaman bersama kagome." Kini shippo yang mengangkat suara.

"shippo benar, sikap dan sifat mereka sungguh berbeda sekali." Miroku menambahkan.

**Dijaman kagome**

"tadaima.." kagome membuka pintu rumahnya

"kakak, kau sudah pulang ya." Sapa sota, adiknya.

Kagome tak menjawab, tiba tiba kagome kehilangan kesadarannya. Kagome pingsan! Sota lantas memanggil ibu dan kakeknya untuk membantu dan membawa kagome kekamarnya.

"kaa-san.. ji-san.." teriakan sota membuat ibu dan kakeknya segera mendekati sumber suara.

"ada apa so-" ibu kagome kaget ketika melihat anak perempuannya itu tersungkur dilantai dengan wajah yang begitu pucat.

"KAGOME !" teriak kakek dan ibu bersamaan.

Ibu, kakek dan sota segera membawa kagome kekamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh yang lemah itu.

"sota. Tolong bawakan air hangat dan juga sapu tangan ya." Perintah wanita separuh baya tersebut.

"ba.. baik." Sota bergegas membawa apa yang dikatakan oleh mamanya itu.

"kakek, sota. Tolong kalian keluar dulu ya. Mama akan mengganti bajunya." Kakek dan sota hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamar kagome.

_Beberapa hari kemudia jaman kagome_

"kaa-san.. aku pulang." Teriak sota sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan berlari menuju kamar kagome.

"eh sota. Kau sudah pulang yah. Maaf, kaa-san tidak mendengar suaramu." Wanita paruh baya itu menoleeh kearah sota.

"ah tidak apa apa. Kakak belum sadar ya, ma?"

"belum. Mungkin kakakmu ini hanya kelelahan saja."

"tapi kakak sudah 3hari tidak sadarkan diri. Aku khawatir." Sota mendekati kagome dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**To be countinued..**

_Kira kira apa yang akan terjadi pada kagome? Akankah kagome ke bali kejaman Feudal? Atau akan melanjutkan hidupnya dijamannya sendiri? Akankah inuyasha menjemput kagome dijaman modern? _

_Next chapter_

_Sango, Shippo dan miroku tak tahan jika harus mencari shiko no tama bersama inuyasha dan kikyou. Mereka selalu saja melawan siluman berdua dan kikyou selalu menganggap lemah mereka bertiga. Pada suatu hari sango bertekad untuk menyusul kejaman kagome hanya untuk sekedar memastikan keadaannya dan masuk kedalam sumur pemakan tulang tersebut dengan membawa pecahan shikon no tama..._

**Author : nah bagaimana, minna?**

**Inuyasha : cerita apaan ini? Garing sekali..**

**Author : gomen ne, inuyasha. Aku kan author baru disini.**

**Kagome : sudahlah, inuyasha. Biarkan saja author ini mengeluarkan inspirasinya.**

**Author : waaaah kagome baik sekali yaaa**

**Inuyasha : kali ini kau bisa selamat author amatiran**

**Author : *kabooooooooooooor**

**Inuyasha : *kaze no kizu**

**Kagome : OSUWARI**

**Inuyasha : 'braaaaaaakkk'**


End file.
